Heal My Wounds
by AnImmortalNightmare
Summary: We all know Loony Luna is out of touch with reality, but that’s only because the reality in her life is too hard for her to deal with. Can anyone bring her back to Earth and make her realize that life is worth living?
1. A Sad Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. J.K. Rowling owns all. I have no money, please don't sue me

Summary: We all know Loony Luna is out of touch with reality, but that's only because the reality in her life is too hard for her to deal with. Can anyone bring her back to Earth and make her realize that life is worth living?

Author's note: This is my first ever fic. I have some idea where this story is going and this chapter is just background info so you can really be inside Luna's mind. Please review, I don't care what you say, but please say something because I haven't done this before! Thanks!

**Chapter 1: A Sad Year**

July 1st

It's my birthday. I'm nine years old today. Mommy and Daddy gave me this notebook with a tiny lock on it for a diary. They think it will make me feel less lonely. They go away a lot. They have to for work because they're reporters/ editors. It's hard for them to take me with them and even if they do I usually have to stay in the hotel. I like to read. It's the only way I get to leave where I am. I love to pretend too. I pretend that Daddy loves me and that Nana isn't sick. Nana takes care of me when Mommy and Daddy are away. She told me I'm too sad for a child. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything.

July 8th

Mommy and Daddy treated me to a trip to the United States for my birthday. It was a surprise present and I loved it. We were there for their independence day. The muggles have cool fireworks. Ours are prettier, but theirs make loud noises and you can feel it in your heart. I had a good time there. I was treated like a princess and Mommy even bought me 12 new books. They don't have pictures in them and they were all written by muggles. I'm going to read them all!

August 12th

Mommy has stopped going away with Daddy because Nana is too ill to care for me anymore. I'm sad for Nana, but I like to be with Mommy. We play together every day. We make dinner too and she's teaching me how to make different kinds of desserts. She even lets me watch her do experiments. I sleep in her bed not. Diary, I've never been happier.

October 31st

I'm really tired. I'm in Mexico with Mommy and Daddy. We've been touring and learning about El Dia de los Muertos. The people here believe that their loved ones come back from the dead for a few days. Are they crazy? Do people really get to come back to visit? I hope so. Nana is in St. Mungos. I overheard the doctors say that she'll be dead by Christmas.

December 21st

Nana died today and I can't stop crying. My tears are making my ink blur. I want to go to sleep forever. Like Nana.

December 25th

Did you know that Santa isn't real? I woke up the morning and Daddy told me that he and Mommy have been too busy to get me any presents. I don't really care. What I miss is Nana. I want her yummy mashed potatoes and pretty color changing cut out sugar cookies.

January 8th

Mommy is so sad. I still cry when I think about Nana, but Mommy doesn't stop crying unless she's sleeping or when I tell her stories I've read or make up my own stories about far away places where no one is sad and dreams come true. I wish I could talk forever but my throat dries up and my tongue tires so I have to stop. Then mommy says she loves me and starts to cry again. The tears never seem to stop.

January 29th

Mommy is back to experimenting now and she has started to smile every time she sees me smile. It is so hard for me to smile Diary. I wouldn't bother if it didn't make mommy happy.

February 14th

It's Valentine's Day. Daddy took Mommy out for the day so I've just been at home alone reading. I've read so many fairy tales. I want to live happily ever after. Diary, will anyone ever come for me? Why would they? I'm not a princess. I don't have a beautiful smile. It's ok, I'll just pretend.

February 27th

Mommy is never going back to work. She wants to be with me always. I feel sp special. She lets me decide what I want for dinner and we go to the library whenever I need to. She tells me about when she was young and she tells me about when I was a baby. Diary, it's not so hard to smile anymore.

March 17th

We had a big party for St. Patrick's Day. I had to stay out of everyone's way while they got drunk. I liked watching them, it was so funny. My 16 year old cousin wasn't supposed to drink, but she did. She got sick… She's always been nice to me, so I held her hair back while she vomited. She told me that she's a seer and she told me a load of predictions she's made. Right before my uncle began scolding her for drinking and took her home, she whispered that my mother would die. Was she serious?

April 1st

Mommy is dead. It's not an April Fools joke. I was sitting on a stool in our kitchen this morning and mommy started to experiment with a hard spell. I don't know what went wrong. I was sipping on my lemonade and she just disappeared. She reappeared a little later, totally red and beat up looking. I stared at her for what felt like a long time, like time just stopped moving for me and her. I didn't know if it was a joke, Mommy liked to prank people and she was good at tricking me. I finally whispered "Mommy?" and she collapsed. I dropped my glass and it shattered behind me as I ran to her. She was red because she was covered in blood. Her clothes were torn up and she wasn't breathing. I might have fainted. I don't know. Daddy came home and started to tell me off because I spilled my drink and didn't clean it up. Then he saw Mommy. His eyes seemed to turn from blue to black and he cried and hugged me. I didn't want to talk to him about it, so I came in here, to mine and mommy's room. You're my only friend Diary. You and Miss Stella, the stuffed dog I've had since I was born.

I haven't cried Diary. Maybe this is a dream. I'll wake up tomorrow with mommy's arms around me and she will smile at me and whisper "good morning my sunshine" like every morning.

I feel her sticky blood on me though and I know I'm not dreaming. Why do I feel like I'm in a story then? Why haven't I cried?

April 4th

Mommy's funeral was today. People I didn't know kept hugging me. Some people were worried because I just stared. I still haven't cried.

May 7th

Daddy has started working again. I stay at home by myself now. I feel a bit like Matilda, a girl in a muggle book. I take care of myself, read a lot, and I can even make cheerios dance and fly.

I only wish I had a Miss Honey. There's no one here to rescue me.

June 1st

Mommy has been dead for 2 months and I still haven't cried. There is still blood on Miss Stella's left ear. I still sleep in Mommy's room. I haven't had a hug since her funeral. I've been making all the meals, doing the laundry, and cleaning the house for one month, since Aunt Josie left. I haven't seen or talked with another person since May 27th. I don't even know what I do with my time anymore Diary. I feel so far away…


	2. Broken Little Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. J.K. Rowling owns all. I have no money, please don't sue me

Summary: We all know Loony Luna is out of touch with reality, but that's only because the reality in her life is too hard for her to deal with. Can anyone bring her back to Earth and make her realize that life is worth living?

Author's note: Sorry if this story is depressing… It'll get better.

**Chapter 2: Broken little girl**

June 12th

Daddy came home yesterday. He's different now. His eyes are still black and he seems crazy. He only talks about weird things that aren't real. I read his magazine and it has turned to rubbish, even a child can see. I try to act as though his stories make sense because if I nod or gasp at anything he seems happy. Today he even let me sit on his lap. I miss being around people. Diary, I think Nana was right, I am too sad for a child. I'm the saddest girl in the world.

June 18th

Daddy left again today. He promised he's be back for my birthday and he'd have a surprise. It's the big 1-0 after all. I'll be 10. That's 2 numbers!

July 1st

Daddy made it home for my birthday, just like he promised. A few other people came over too, relatives I think. They all bought me makeup, dolls and clothes; things I don't think I'll use. One of the ladies told me that my cake was beautiful and asked where I had it made. I made it myself, of course. It wasn't as pretty as Nana's cakes used to be. I finally cried. The children laughed at me, but I don't care.

July 13th

I miss Mommy and Nana. Daddy left the day after my birthday. He doesn't really care about me, but it's not his fault. I know he means well.

July 20th

I feel so trapped here Diary.

July 29th

Daddy came home today. I'm afraid of him, Diary. He yelled at me for still sleeping in his room. He yelled at me for eating in the living room instead of the kitchen. He yelled at me for so many things, Diary. I stopped listening. He didn't notice.

August 8th

I finally got enough courage to ask Daddy to send me to school. Nana had taught me everything I know, but since she's been gone I haven't had any lessons. Daddy was mad at me for asking. "AREN'T THESE BLOODY BOOKS ENOUGH FOR YOU?" He picked one up and threw it at me. Now my eye is black and there's a gash from my mid forehead to right below my eye. I've been hiding under mommy's bed. Daddy is on it now and I hear him crying. He didn't mean to hurt me.

September 10th

Daddy brought home a kitten for me today. It's all jet black except it's tail, which is tipped a dark indigo. She's supposed to make me feel less lonely, but Daddy forgot that I'm allergic to cats. I've named her anyway and she'll be my friend.

November 17th

Daddy took me to Paris for 2 whole weeks! I got to leave the hotel 5 times too! He hit me twice, but he didn't mean to. I just need to learn not to talk. I make him angry.

December 25th

Merry Christmas Diary! I'm making a really good dinner for Daddy today. I made him a big card too. He should be home by 15:00. I'm excited to see him again.

December 26th

Daddy didn't come home yesterday. I got an owl with a dozen red roses and a quick apology. The flowers were beautiful but I somehow made them whither with my sadness. I want to cry, but no tears come.

February 26th

Nothing in my life happens anymore. Daddy has been home 3 times since Christmas. Each time he is meaner. I have bruises all over my body now. I don't know why he's so mad at me. He says he loves me but I don't feel loved. I feel the bruise his fist left on my jaw.

March 12th

I've pulled out some of Mommy's old school things. I knew she was clever, but I had no idea she was Head Girl at her school, she never told me that. I've read all of her school books through year 3. They're somewhat out of date, but I'm memorizing them anyway.

April 1st

One year ago my mum died. You already knew that, right Diary? Well, I'm all alone here. Daddy hasn't been home since February. My cat makes me sneeze, so avoid her. She must be lonely too. I want Mommy. I was her sunshine and since she's died I feel like I went out.

May 17th

Daddy finally came home today. He hasn't hurt me at all. He hasn't really talked to me either, but I'm happy just to have someone here.

June 2cd

I think I want Daddy to leave. Nothing pleases him and I'm tired of being hit. I must be the worst little girl. Diary, I'm always sad, except when I feel empty. I think I'm broken.

A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't very good at all. It'll get better, I promise!


	3. Escape to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3- Escape to Hogwarts… Really?**

Disclaimer: I'm poor and own nothing. Except a very sweet chocolate chip cookie I'm about to eat. Aren't you jealous?

**A/n**: this is long, can you make it through?

June 13th- I looked in the mirror today for the first time in a while. I look so different. I used to be prettier. Nana called me Rosie sometimes, because my cheeks were so rosy. Now I'm very white, except where my skin has bruises. Why does daddy like to hit me? I try to be so good, but it's never good enough for him. He's supposed to leave in 2 days. I don't want to be left alone again, but it'll be better than being hit. My reflection makes me feel sick.

June 15th- Daddy took me to Diagon Alley this morning so I could get some new books and quills. Wasn't that nice of him? Now I have something to do.

July 1st- Happy birthday to me! I'm 11 now. Mommy would've been so proud of me. I wish she was here. No one is here. Do you think I've been forgotten? No one even sent me an owl. Why am I so sad? I shouldn't cry on my birthday!

July 4th- I got 3 owls today! One was from Aunt Josie. I think it's late because she's just found out she's pregnant again. She's a bit old to have a baby, I think… But I don't mind. She remembered me.

The second owl was from Daddy. He sent me a very expensive art set and a nice card. The card said sorry for everything. He must love me. I know he does, he just misses Mommy. I think I remind him of Mommy, that's why he's nicer when we aren't together.

The last owl was from Hogwarts. It's a wizard school and they want me to go there! I need to ask Daddy but I know he'll say yes. I'm so excited!

July 29th- Went to Diagon Alley again to get all of my school stuff today. It was so amazing. I'm looking forward to meeting children my own age and learning so many new things. I know I'll learn, but do you think I'll make new friends? I hope I do.

August 29th- Daddy came home today. He said he wants to see his little girl off to school. He's being so nice. Everything is going great!

September 1st (morning)- Diary, I'm so happy to get out of here! Daddy punched me twice in the stomach this morning because I burnt his toast. I didn't mean to, I was just dancing around because I'm so excited to go to school. I've got to go, we're leaving for the Hogwarts Express in about 5 minutes. I'm taking my teddy bear and kitty with me. She'd starve to death if I , you know. I promise I'll write all about the train ride and everything tonight. I can't stop smiling… :D

September 1st (night)- I'm in Ravenclaw! It's one of the 4 houses here at Hogwarts. I'm very glad to be in it, it seems the best to me.

The train ride was very long and boring. No one really talked to me, but I was in a compartment with some second year boys who seemed most unpleasant. It's mostly because of them that I certainly did not want to be in Slytherin. Two Gryffindor boys arrived at school by flying car! I can't blame them, it must've been a lot more fun than what I had.

The feast was also long, but not boring. There was so much delicious food and there were people laughing. Do you know how long it has been since I have eaten food that I wasn't the one to cook? Do you understand how long it's been since I've heard laughter? Diary, it's been a long time I've even been able to be around people without being afraid I'd be hit.

I'm very tired, I can't write any more because my eyelids won't stay open.

September 6th- Classes here are amazing. There is a great amount of things to learn about and I'm eager to learn everything. I think charms, transfiguration, and potions will be my favorite classes. They seem very practical and well-taught. Defense Against the Dark Arts is also very important, but the teacher seems idiotic to me. I suppose since I'm a first year, I ought not judge.

I'm sort of making friends. The girls in my dorm teased me for having Stella, my bear, with me until I thought I might cry. Luckily another girl sheepishly took hers out too. Everyone stopped picking on me then. That other girl with the teddy bear, Liza, is already the most popular girl in our house. Even at 11years of age, she's gorgeous, so all the boys take time to look at her, she's smart and witty, so everyone wants to take time to talk to her, but mostly she's very down to earth and kind, so she's everybody's friend. I'm glad to have her because the other girls don't seem nearly as pleasant. Ginny Weasly, of Gryffindor House, is also nice. We talk sometimes, but as she's not in Ravenclaw, there's not much opportunity to become friends.

All in all, Diary, it's very nice to be at Hogwarts.

October8th- Sorry I haven't been writing much. You're a very good friend, Diary, much better than anyone here. People say I stare off a lot and I'm not right in the head. Someone called me "loony Luna" and it unfortunately stuck. This is my home and I feel like an outcast. I cry at night until I fall asleep. Then I start having nightmares about Mommy. Liza is the only one who knows Mommy is dead. She wakes me up from my terrible dreams and hugs me until I fall asleep again. Liza takes care of me always. She's my best friend. There's something bad in her life too, there must be, because she understands how I feel.

October 31st- The Halloween feast was incredible! The decorations were marvelous and the food was to die for, as usual. The night seemed perfect until as we were released from dinner we ran into Harry Potter and his two best friends. They were standing by Mr. Filch's cat, who seemed dead. It doesn't look good. I have chills running up and down my spine. What is going on at the school?

November 8th- This week has been very interesting. It turns out the cat isn't dead, just petrified, whatever that means. Yesterday was the first quidditch match of the season and very interesting. I've only seen about two matches ever before, and they were both when I was very young and poppy was still alive. He used to play quidditch so he would take me with him to watch and learn. Oh, it was so much fun. Harry Potter of Gryffindor fell from his broom, but still caught the snitch. He's amazing! Today wasn't so good. We found out that an actual person has been petrified. I'm still not sure what it means, but it's scary. He's a first year like me. What if I'd been attacked? Liza figures I'm ok because I'm a pure blood. She's half, so she's probably ok too. I hope nothing happens to her. She's still my only friend.

December 6th- Sorry I haven't been writing a lot. Things are the same. I'm friendless and teased. Classes are interesting. Oh, and everyone is scared to be here. We're all afraid to be attacked. Liza is going home for winter break but I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to be here all alone but will I be better off at home with Daddy? Will daddy even be there? If he is, will he be nice to me?

December 21st- I decided to go home for the holidays and I'm very glad for it. Another student has been petrified and also a ghost. I wish everything would be safer. We shouldn't have to be afraid to be at school.

December 25th- Daddy came home late last night. He's trying to be kind and fatherly towards me but I honestly think he's gone insane. He drones on and on about the most sensational topics. No one could seriously believe him. My Christmas gift- a dinner cooked by him, 25 galleons, and not being hit. I'm quite all right with my Christmas, though I do miss Mommy. She made Christmas fun and loving. It's just a formality now.

January 5th- It's great to be back at school. I was starting to believe Daddy's stories even though I know it can't be true. He also was hitting me again. I know he loves me, he cries and tells me so. Maybe these bruises are just proof that love hurts sometimes.

April 1st-I've been without a mother for 2 years. I keep replaying her death in my head and it hurts so much Diary. I want to scream or cry but nothing comes out. I'm starting to want Daddy to hit me because at least then I can see the pain I feel. More than that, I wish I wasn't alive. Mommy should've killed me with her.

May 8th- Yesterday was awful. One of Ravenclaw's prefects was petrified and so was another Gryffindor. And then today we found out that Professor Dumbledore has been removed as headmaster, so everyone is terrified. For some reason, Dumbledore promotes a feeling of safety, and without him fear has spread throughout the school. Liza is sobbing right now and I can't make her stop. She got an owl a few minutes ago telling her that she is to pack her bags, she'll be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. She's my only friend and I'll miss her terribly.

May 29th- Liza's mother was quite right to take her out of school. Ginny Weasley, a pure blood witch, has been taken into the chamber of secrets. Everyone is saying she's dead, but I don't know. It doesn't feel right. Maybe it just hasn't hit me. School hasn't been this subdued in so long. I want to cry but I can't. Hogwarts is being shut down. I'm going back to Daddy forever. This year had been so wonderful. I know I've been lonely, especially without Liza, but do you understand how great it is to know you won't be beaten? Or how great it is to just be around other people? Not to mention all the reading and learning. This has just been amazing. I don't want it to be over. And I don't want Ginny to be dead.

May 30th- This is unbelievable; everything is ok! Harry Potter saved Ginny and the heir of Slytherin has been stopped so the school isn't being shut down. Final exams are canceled, Dumbledore is back, and everything is better. I haven't felt so light-hearted since I was a young child.

June 20th- I'm home. Daddy isn't. I have nothing to do, but it's ok. My birthday is in less than 2 weeks and Daddy promised me something special.

**a/n**: Wow, that was terrible. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get the first year out of the way and finally update. I still have an idea where this is going and it will hopefully get better as Luna matures; 11 year olds can't really fall in love. I suppose 12 year olds can't either, so I'll have to try to find another way to make the next chapter more interesting.

Please don't give up on me! I'd appreciate reviews :o) thanks!


End file.
